Hentai, ¿yo?
by kaehana9
Summary: La típica historia de que el pobre Hanamichi no tiene NPI de que es gay, y hace falta que tenga detrás suyo a uno de los tipos más sexys de Kanagawa, para darse cuenta. Me dejé un capi el verdadero 8 pase al nueve direct por subir y ni me di cuenta´. PERD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni Slam Dunk, ni sus personajes; si lo hicieran otro gallo cantaría. Hn!

Este es mi primer Senhana. Kyaaa! Que emoción. Se lo prometí a Akira Sendoh. Akira espero que te guste.

Shadir, se que Sendoh no te gusta demasiado, pero si quisieras sar tu opinión sobre el fic, te estaría muy agradecida.

Sumario: La típica historia de que el pobre Hanamichi no tiene NPI de que es gay, y hace falta que tenga detrás suyo a uno de los tipos más sexys de Kanagawa, para darse cuenta.

Akira¿Uno de los tipos más sexys de Kanagawa¿Dirás de todo el mundo?

Kh9: Por mi no hay problema.

Akira: Sabía que opinabas lo mismo que yo.

Kh9: See! See! Lo que tu digas¿puedo empezar ya?

Hana: Pero si casi no tienes nada pensado!

Kh9¿Y tu de donde sales? Da igual. Por eso mismo, cuanto antes empiece, antes se me ocurrirá algo, al menos eso espero.

_**Hentai¿yo?**_

Hiroaki y Akira descansaban después de un duro entrenamiento, se habían quedado solos. Akira estaba muy serio y eso preocupaba a Hiroaki.

-Muy bien¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi mejor amigo, el payaso hentai? Exclamó Hiroaki señalando con el dedo al otro chico.

Akira lo miró de forma extraña.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que soy un pervertido? Ni que fuera metiendo mano a todo bicho que se menea. Dijo Akira alzando la voz.

Hiroaki estuvo tentado de reírse, pero la extraña expresión de su amigo se lo impidió.

-Nunca pensé que te afectara tanto. Confesó Hiroaki.

-¿Por qué? Porqué soy un payaso¿no? Preguntó molesto Akira.

-Sabes que nunca he dicho eso en serio. Se defendió Hiroaki. Akira con tan solo unas palabras puedes hacer que todo el mundo de lo mejor de si mismo. Eso no lo puede hacer cualquiera. Y por lo de pervertido, quizás sea porqué siempre estás sonriendo y eres muy afectuoso.

¿Pero a que viene todo esto?

Akira se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Hiroaki ante tal reacción, parpadeó incrédulo varias veces.

-¿Akira que me ocultas? Preguntó Hiroaki.

-Cre-creo que me gusta alguien. Dijo Akira nervioso.

-¿Y quien es la afortunada? Preguntó burlón Hiroaki. El chico estaba disfrutando como loco de la situación, no todos los días se puede ver a Akira Sendoh sonrojado y nervioso.

Akira cerró los ojos con fuerza. El rubor desapareció de sus mejillas.

Hiroaki al verlo se sintió mal.

-Oye! Si no quieres decírmelo no pasa nada¿vale? Dijo Hiroaki poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho del otro chico.

Pero Akira había decidido hablar.

-No…no es una chica…es un chico. Dijo al fin, aún sin abrir los ojos; temiendo que si lo hacía debería enfrentarse con el rechazo y menosprecio de su mejor amigo, quizás el único verdadero que tenía.

Pasaron unos segundos. Akira estaba a punto de levantarse e irse corriendo, cuando unas manos se colocaron en sus hombros.

-Akira…Mírame! Ordenó con suavidad Hiroaki. Akira por inercia lo hizo, solo para encontrarse con una mirada de apoyo y comprensión.

Eres mi mejor amigo, incluso me atrevería a decir que eres como mi hermano. Pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado. ¿Si o Sí? Dijo Hiroaki.

-¿Me repites las opciones? Dijo sonriente Akira. Lego los dos se echaron a reír.

Ya había anochecido, los dos caminaban hacia su casa, de repente Hiroaki se detuvo.

-Akira…

-Dime! Respondió el chico más alto.

-Ese chico…el que te gusta…¿No seré yo, verdad? Porqué yo no te quiero de ese modo y…y…Dijo Hiroaki nervioso y preocupado.

Akira se puso azul por momentos y casi devuelve lo que había comido en una semana.

-Eso debe ser un no. Dijo sarcástico Hiroaki.

-Lo siento. Se disculpó Akira rascándose la cabeza, ahora que ya no le quedaba nada por vomitar y se encontraba mejor.

-Ya! Ahora no se si sentirme aliviado o tener un bajón de autoestima descomunal. Dijo Hiroaki pasando la mano por su pelo. ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué? Preguntó Akira confuso.

-Que quien es tu príncipe azul, Akira. Anda que…Exclamó exasperado Hiroaki.

-Da igual, de todos modos es imposible. Y para colmo está colgado de la hermana de Akagi. Respondió Akira triste.

Los engranajes del cerebro de Hiroaki empezaron a girar y entonces…

-Akira, no me digas que es Sakuragi. Dijo alucinado el pobre chico. El suspiro del 7 del Ryonan habló por si solo.

Que gustos más raros tienes chaval!

Akira entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Hiroaki al verlo inconscientemente dio un paso hacia tras.

-Pues si que te ha dado fuerte! Ya pensaremos en algo, vamos! Dijo Hiroaki agarrando a Akira por una manga y empezando a caminar.

-¿Pe…Pensaremos? Preguntó Akira.

-Sí, pensaremos. Dijo exasperado Hiroaki. Lo primero es averiguar si él es gay, o por lo menos bi. Luego ya pensaremos en como cazarlo. Y ahora camina, quiero llegar a casa antes de que mis nietos ingresen en una residencia de ancianos.

Akira miraba atontado como su amigo se alejaba. Una sonrisa de verdad apareció en su rostro, trotando suavemente llegó al lado del otro y juntos fueron a casa; eran vecinos así que siempre iban juntos.

Días después…

Hanamichi y Youhei paseaban por la ciudad. Youhei sonreía el escuchar como su amigo cantaba el "Ore Wa tensai".

-Me alegro de que estés tan feliz Hanamichi. Dijo Youhei.

-Nyahahaha! Los matasanos han dicho que ya puedo volver a jugar. Se terminaron las terapias y la comida del hospital. Nyahahahaha! Río de forma escandalosa el pelirrojo.

-Claro! Pero seguro que te alegra más volver a ver a Haruko. Dijo Youhei palmeando la espalda del otro.

Hanamichi dejó de caminar. Su semblante cambió a serio y su mirada se entristeció.

-Haruko!...Me declaré hace siglos y aún no se nada. ¿Pero sabes qué? En el fondo me alegro. No la quería de verdad.

-Hanamichi…Susurró Youhei. ¿Pero cuando…?

-Con la terapia y todo he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Y sabes lo más raro. Eché mucho de menos pelearme con el Kitsune. Dijo Hanamichi rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo.

-Yo también eché de menos tus tonterías, Torpe! Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

_**Continuará… **_

N/A: Hola! Es muy cortito, lo se, la verdad es que primero debía ser un largo, luego un corto, y ahora he partido por la mitad lo que tenía escrito, ya que he visto que tardaba mucho en terminarlo, así mientras os dejo que lo leais y así sé si voy por el buen camino.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni Slam Dunk, ni sus personajes; si lo hicieran otro gallo cantaría. Hn!

Este es mi primer Senhana. Kyaaa! Que emoción. Se lo prometí a Akira Sendoh. Akira espero que te guste.

Sumario: La típica historia de que el pobre Hanamichi no tiene NPI de que es gay, y hace falta que tenga detrás suyo a uno de los tipos más sexys de Kanagawa, para darse cuenta.

CAPITULO 2

- Rukawa! Exclamó Youhei. Pero cuando vio una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios del zorro. Ahí casi le da un infarto.

-¿Cómo andas Kit's? Preguntó Hanamichi pasando un brazo por encima los hombros del kitsune.

-¿Kit's? Preguntaron los dos morenos. Rukawa con una vena en la frente y Youhei haciendo un agujero en el suelo, con su mandíbula inferior.

-Sip! Kit's de Kitsune. Nyahahaha! Es un mote entre amigos. Tu puedes llamarme Tensai o Rey de los rebotes o Super Rookie o…Decía Hanamichi.

-Torpe te pega mejor. Declaró Rukawa.

-Teme! Exclamó Hanamichi.

-Alto! Ahora mismo me explicáis que pasa aquí. Dijo furioso Youhei. Aunque más que furioso estaba dolido por no saber nada de la nueva "amistad" o quizás por algo más.

Los tres chicos entraron en un bar. Cuando el camarero les trajo lo que habían pedido, empezó el interrogatorio.

-Cuando estaba en rehabilitación, todos los días el Kitsune pasaba corriendo por allí. Cuando nos encontramos cara a cara, discutimos y nos peleamos, pero, poco a poco, nos fuimos haciendo amigos y ya ves. Dijo Hanamichi, explicando por encima lo ocurrido.

Rukawa no abrió la boca en ningún momento, solo asintió.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió comentarme nada? Preguntó Youhei aún molesto.

-No quería que me vieras hecho una mierda. Y sabía que si te decía algo vendrías a interrogarme como ahora. Se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Eso no es excusa y lo sabes. Dijo Youhei más calmado, ya se le había pasado el enfado.

-¿Me perdonas? Preguntó Hanamichi con cara de perrito aporreado.

Youhei suspiró y asintió.

-Bien! Exclamó Hanamichi pasando los brazos por los hombros de los dos morenos. Entonces el móvil de Youhei sonó.

-Ahora vuelvo! Aquí dentro no tengo cobertura. Dijo Youhei levantándose y saliendo a la calle.

Justo entonces Hickoichi del Ryonan entró y vio a los dos del Shohoku, Hanamichi aún tenía el brazo en los hombros de Kaede.

-Joder! Exclamó; después salió corriendo. Pero los otros dos ni se enteraron.

-Bien Kit's, parece que a Youhei no le disgusta que estés por aquí. Seguro que pronto seréis buenos amigos, si le dejas, claro. Dijo Hanamichi sonriendo.

El moreno hizo una mueca semblante a una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría, pero debes ayudarme, ¿crees que me aceptará si sabe que me gustan los hombres? Preguntó preocupado Kaede.

-Yo lo hice, y me enteré de una forma más fuerte. Dijo el pelirrojo, al ver como se ensombrecía el rostro del otro chico quiso golearse. Lo siento, no quería…Intentó disculparse Hanamichi.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Además si no fuese por ti ahora estaría muerto. De todas formas, nadie diría que tuvieras una mente tan abierta. Dijo Kaede malicioso.

-Hey! Protestó el pelirrojo. Eso es un golpe bajo!

Entonces entró Youhei con cara de confusión.

-Acabo de ver salir a Hickoichi, parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma. Solo decía…"Debo informar a Sendoh-san…Debo informar a Sendoh-san" Cada día está más raro, ese crío.

-Puede que sea porqué ha visto, que ahora nos llevamos bien. Dijo Hanamichi refiriéndose a si mismo y a Kaede.

-Debe ser eso. Coincidió Youhei. Por cierto, he oído que Sendoh es el nuevo capitán del Ryonan.

-Era de esperar. Pero eso no importa voy a ganarle, a ese erizo hentai. Dijo Kaede convencido.

-Ja! Eso será si no lo hago yo primero, Kitsune! Nyahahaha! Rió el pelirrojo. Los otros dos sacudieron la cabeza, pero medio sonriendo incluso Kaede.

En un barrio cerca de allí…

-¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea? Preguntó Akira por quinta vez en dos minutos.

-Que siiiií! Ya te lo he dicho. Hickoichi haría sombra al mejor espía de la CIA. Dijo exasperado Hiroaki. Mira! Hablando del Rey de Roma…

Hickoichi venia corriendo a toda prisa.

Sendoh-san! Koshino-san! No se lo van a creer. Es…es increíble…es…es…Intentaba explicarse el pobre chico, sin mucho éxito, la verdad.

-Hickoichi, ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Hiroaki perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Rukawa y Sakuragi…Empezó Hickoichi.

-Rukawa y Sakuragi…Repitieron los otros dos.

-…Son pareja! Exclamó el más joven.

-Ahh! Eso! Dijeron a coro Akira y Hiroaki. Cuando analizaron la nueva información. Akira se desplomó, cayendo al suelo y Hiroaki se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Sendo-san!¿Que le ocurre? Preguntó preocupado Hickoichi.

-Na…nada, solo me ha sorprendido, eso es todo. Perdonadme, acabo de recordar que…que mi madre…quería…quería…Sin terminar la frase se levantó, y salió caminado con rapidez.

Hiroaki fue tras él. Al doblar la esquina, Akira había desaparecido; Hiroaki pensó que el otro chico había empezado a correr. Así que, él corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la casa de su amigo. Cuando llegó, tocó el timbre, pero nadie contestó. Estaba abierto, sin pensarlo demasiado, entró y fue a la habitación de Akira. Allí, acostado en la cama, estaba Akira, llorando.

Akira sabía que no estaba solo, como también sabía quien estaba son él.

-Ahora entiendo porqué dicen que los ignorantes son más felices. Hubiera preferido mil veces, continuar pensando que solo le gustaba esa. Dijo Akira, su voz sonaba calmada, pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

-Solo quería ayudarte, si lo hubiese sabido…yo…Lo siento mucho! Se disculpó Hiroaki, sintiéndose responsable de todo.

-No es culpa tuya, pero no entiendo que le ve a ese Bloque de Hielo andante. Por Dios! Si ni siquiera habla! La rabia y los celos hablaban por la boca de Akira.

-Todos llevamos una máscara, Akira. Le dijo Hiroaki.

-No puedo creerme que te pongas de su lado! Exclamó furioso Akira.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto! Y en lugar de ponerlo a parir, deberías intentar ganarle! Puede que solo se gusten. ¿Desde cuando te rindes en el primer asalto, huh? ¿ Eh, Akira? ¿Desde cuando? Le enfrentó Hiroaki.

Akira se quedó mudo. Más por la forma en que le había hablado Hiroaki, que por lo que le había dicho.

-Tienes razón. Pero ellos se ven todos los días! Dijo Akira.

-Gracias a nuestro espía, sabemos donde vive y que rutina sigue, será fácil hacerte el encontradizo con él. Dijo Hiroaki cruzando los brazos.

-Pareces un mafioso, o algo así. Dijo Akira. De todos modos no me soporta.

-Te ve como un gran rival a vencer, pero con Rukawa le pasa lo mismo. Además eso y su descomunal ego pueden servirte para quedar con la excusa de un uno contra uno. Y no se te olvide que ahora eres el capitán así que puedes proponerle a Taoka que realice algunos partidos amistosos, obviamente con los otros equipos también. Así matas dos pájaros de un tiro. Dijo Hiroaki sabiendo que el otro solo estaba buscando excusas para no luchar.

-A veces me das miedo! Dijo Akira resignado.

-A mi lo que me da miedo es que te abandones, Akira. Porqué si te rindes en esto, también te rendirás en lo demás, y no me da la gana! Así que sécate esas lágrimas! Ordenó Hiroaki.

-Sí, señor! A sus órdenes, señor! Exclamó Akira saludando como un militar.

-Ese es el espíritu, soldado! Dijo Hiroaki siguiendo el juego.

-¿Pero que no era capitán? Preguntó haciendo puchero Akira. Hiroaki puso los ojos en blanco y Akira se secó las lágrimas y empezó a reírse. Hiroaki pronto le acompañó.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni Slam Dunk, ni sus personajes; si lo hicieran otro gallo cantaría. Hn!

Este es mi primer Senhana. Kyaaa! Que emoción. Se lo prometí a Akira Sendoh. Akira espero que te guste.

Sumario: La típica historia de que el pobre Hanamichi no tiene NPI de que es gay, y hace falta que tenga detrás suyo a uno de los tipos más sexys de Kanagawa, para darse cuenta.

N/A: Cuando vi que el segundo capitulo no tenía reviews me desanimé un poco, pensé no en dejar esta historia a medias, pero si en no poner en marcha otra historia que no es mi típico Ruhana, en realidad es un X-over entre Slam Dunk y...Ups! Demasiada información. Pero luego cambié de opinión, se que hay gente que escribe ( y es mucho más ordenada que yo al hacerlo) pero me gusta escribir y me ayuda a desconectar. Así que pienso continuar. Vete tu a saber la desfachatez que saldrá pero...Después de esta patética muestra de autoestima inexistente, que empiece el show...

CAPITULO 3

Días después empezaron las clases; al principio todo fue normal, es decir, Hanamichi dando la nota con su risa y temperamento, y Kaede pasando olímpicamente de todo y de todos.

Y entonces llegó la hora del entrenamiento, todos esperaban a que Hanamichi y Kaede se liasen a golpes, pero a lo máximo que llegaron fue a algún que otro "Do'aho" y "Teme Kitsune"; y por si fuera poco jugaban en equipo sin estar bajo la amenaza del "Temible" Gori!

Miyagi estaba alucinado. Hey! No es que el chico se quejase, ni mucho menos!

-Dios existe! Amen! Dijo Ryota la primera vez que Hanamichi le hizo un pase a Kaede.

-A estos dos no hay quien lo entienda, el año pasado ni Akagi podía hacer que dejasen de pelarse por cinco minutos y ahora…Pensó Ayako, ella tampoco se quejaba, que conste.

En un momento dado del entrenamiento, Kaede y Hanamichi eran adversarios. Hanamichi había recuperado un rebote ofensivo y se disponía a lanzar, Kaede quiso impedírselo, pero resbalo con sudor que había en el suelo, viendo que iba a darse de morros, se agarró a lo primero que pudo a.k.a la camiseta del pelirrojo; la cual cedió…

Conclusión: Hanamichi se quedó como un idiota con la pelota en las manos en posición de lanzar, y Kaede besando el suelo, con la camiseta de Hanamichi en las manos, claro.

Durante unos segundos no se oyó ni una mosca, después todo el gimnasio rugió en carcajadas, aún sabiendo que como les pillara el Rey de Hielo lo iban a pasar muy pero que muy mal!

Pero cuando Hanamichi les regaló una de sus miradas asesinas cerraron el pico.

-Arriba Kit's! Dijo Hanamichi ofreciéndole una mano a Kaede.

En ese instante entró Haruko; cuando vio a Kaede, sus ojos se transformaron en corazones. Pero entonces vio a Hanamichi…Desnudo de cintura para arriba (N/A: Dicho así parece más atrevido. Nyahahaha!), su cuerpo cubierto por el sudor, los boxers sobresaliendo un poco por encima los pantalones cortos, y en su cara una sonrisa, pero no la de Tensai, si no una de verdad.

El corazón de la chica empezó a acelerarse, su cuerpo temblando, y poco a poco el rubor, subió a sus mejillas.

Hanamichi desvió la mirada hacia ella; todos, menos Youhei y Kaede, esperaban que fuera corriendo hacia Haruko. Youhei y Kaede creían que se entristecería, pero todos se equivocaron.

Hanamichi simplemente le sonrió e hizo un apequeña reverencia con la cabeza, después siguió hablando con Kaede, el cual al ver que la chica ya no sería un obstáculo en su amistad con el pelirrojo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

El resto se quedó alucinado y Haruko se sintió desplazada y celosa¿de Hanamichi¿De Kaede¿O de ambos?.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó y ya ni quedaba nadie en el gimnasio, Kaede entrenó un poco por libre, como no! Después se dio una ducha. Cuando ya se iba vio unas sombras en la entrada del instituto. Una vez estuvo lo bastante cerca, vio que eran Hanamichi y sus amigos.

-Oi Kit's! Date prisa! Exclamó el pelirrojo.

Kaede al alcanzarles, les miró expectante.

-Te esperábamos por si querías venir con nosotros por ahí, te lo pasarás muy bien! Dijo Takamiya.

-¿Habéis esperado todo el rato? Preguntó Kaede.

-Sí! Hanamichi nos amenazó…Auch! Decía Noma cuando el pelirrojo le propinó un Gori Punch versión mejorada, desde el punto de vista del tensai, claro.

Pero a Kaede no le importó, lo verdaderamente importante era que ahora ya no estaba solo tenía a Hanamichi y los demás, aunque fueran amenazados.

Aquella tarde lo pasaron de miedo. Cuando tuvieron hambre fueron a un super y compraron de todo ( Todo patatas fritas+chuches+chocolates+).

Mientras Youhei y lo otros se estaban zurrando a ver quien se quedaba con las últimas Oreos Kaede y Hanamichi charlaban.

-Do'aho…Dijo Kaede para atraer la atención del pelirrojo.

-¿Sí?

-No se si debería decírtelo pero… Creo que a esa tal Haruko, ahora le gustas. Dijo Kaede de pronto encontrando el suelo de lo más interesante.

-Que le den! Primero pasa de mi como de la mierda y ahora…Va! Exclamó el pelirrojo levantando la cara del Kitsune. Es verdad que empecé a jugar por ella, pero continué porqué de gusta y por vencerte a ti y además…

-¿Ya demás qué? Preguntó Kaede.

-Nada! Solo me di cuenta que jamás habría funcionado. Contestó Hanamichi deprisa, demasiado.

Kaede prefirió no decir nada. -¿Entonces si ella ahora se te declarara…? Preguntó, eso necesitaba saberlo.

-Esta vez quien recibiría una calabaza del tamaño de la Estatua de la Libertad, sería ella. Dijo Hanamichi. ¿Pero por qué te preocupa tanto.

-Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tengo amigos, supongo que él no cuenta. No quiero…Kaede desvió la mirada sin terminar la frase, no quería recordar.

-Olvídale! No merece ni que le nombres y en cuanto a mi, no tienes porqué preocuparte, a no ser que no me hayas perdonado. Dijo Hanamichi.

-Claro que sí! Exclamó Kaede levantando la voz. Al darse cuenta se sonrojó.

Hanamichi se sorprendió pero luego sonrió.

Youhei les miraba atentamente. Estaba celoso y confuso, sabía que sentí celos de Kaede por "robarle" a su mejor amigo, pero también sentía celos de Hanamichi.

-No puede gustarme él, casi no le conozco, lo más lógico es que si me gustara un hombre, ese fuera Hanamichi. ¿Qué diablos me está pasando? Pensó Youhei irritado.

Pero Youhei no era el único que estaba observando, Koshino estaba escondido en una esquina y no estaba solo.

-Parecen muy amigos. Dijo Hiroaki.

-Sí! Amigos con derecho a sexo! Hn!. Gruñó Akira.

-Akira, cálmate, de eso no tenemos ninguna prueba, Hickoichi se precipitó. Dijo Hiroaki intentando razonar con Akira.

-Si te parece poco que el bloque de hielo ese, se haya sonrojado, tu verás! Exclamó Akira sarcástico.

-Akira…Avisó Hiroaki perdiendo la paciencia.

_Hana¿Es cosa mía o aquí todo el mundo está muy raro?_

_Kh9¿Y que esperabas? Sabiendo de donde ha salido todo el embrollo. Aunque quizás me he pasado; quiero decir…Akira con mala leche, Kaede sonrojándose y estrellándose de morros, y Hiroaki pidiendo calma, incluso tú pareces maduro. Pero lo hecho, hecho está!_

_Hana: Oi¿Y eso que quiere decir?_

_Kh9: Ves! Ya vuelves a ser tú, no tienes que preocuparte, a nosotrs nos gustas así de inocente._

_Aki: Si se supone que esto es un Senhana¿por qué el zorro siempre está en el medio como el jueves?_

_Kh9: Por qué si no fuera así, esto no tendría emoción, además tiene gracia verte así._

_Aki: A mi no me hace gracia verme lloriqueando, gruñendo y maldiciendo por todos lados._

_Ru, Hana, Kosh, Kh9: A mi sí!_

_Aki: _-º

(Después de esta idiotez de ida de bola, sigo con la historia, es que me entró nostalgia de mi primer fic, Aix! Que tiempos aquellos, parece que solo fuera unos meses atrás)

A la mañana siguiente Akira estaba en la playa.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, quizás debería abandonar. Decía el chico.

-Espero que no sea el básquet, aún debo ganarte. Dijo Hanamichi, a unos pasos de Akira.

-Sa…Sakuragi! Exclamó Akira.

-Yo mismo! Nyahahahaha¿Pero que es lo que quieres abandonar? Preguntó Hanamichi poniéndose serio. ¿Por qué me preocupo así por él? Pensó.

Akira agachó la cabeza. –Me gusta alguien que ya tiene pareja, creo. Dijo sin mirar al pelirrojo.

-A ver si te he entendido…Te vas a rendir sin ni siquiera asegurarte de que esa persona ya esté con alguien, que se feliz y/o que quiera a su supuesta pareja. Dijo Hanamichi, no era una pregunta, sino un hecho.

-Les he visto, tienen una conexión especial, algo que no tiene con su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Se defendió Akira.

-¿De que me suena esto? Pensó Hanamichi, pero apartó esta idea a un lado. Eso no significa que sean pareja, o que sea feliz; Sendoh¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el cual te quieres rendir? Preguntó Hanamichi.

-Tienen muchos sueños en común y contra eso es muy difícil luchar. Con el otro las cosas le serán más fáciles, se harán mucho bien el uno al otro. Además está ese vínculo…

-La conexión…

-Sí, la dichosa conexión. Confirmó Akira.

Hanamichi le observo durante unos momentos, luego se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-No te gusta. Dijo Hanamichi.

Akira se levantó hecho un demonio. -¿Y tu que sabes? No creo que a alguien que ha sido rechazado una bestialidad de veces se le deba conceder mucho crédito. ¿Cuántas han sido, huh¿50, verdad? No espera que está la hermana de Akagi, tú última gran hazaña, ella es la número 51. Explotó Akira fuera de si. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho quiso disculparse pero no le salían las palabras. Abatido se sentó otra vez.

Hanamichi ni se inmutó.-Esa persona no te gusta. Dijo otra vez el pelirrojo. La amas.

-¿Nani?

-Tu y yo apenas hace un año que nos conocemos, pero se que no te rindes fácilmente y es obvio que si estás dispuesto a sacrificar tus sentimientos y felicidad por la "supuesta" de esa otra persona, es que la amas. Dijo finalmente Hanamichi.

-Es curioso Hiroaki también me dijo que yo no me rendía jamás. ¿Tú crees que debería luchar? Preguntó Akira.

-Como muy bien, tú has dicho; yo no tengo mucho crédito en esta materia. Dijo Hanamichi rascándose la cabeza y levantándose. Sendoh…Llamó Hanamichi cuando ya había pegado unos pasos.

Akira que hasta el momento había estado en trance reaccionó. -¿Si?

-¿Por qué no te lo tomas como si fuese un partido de básquet? Tu al igual que yo, cuanto más complicada es nuestra situación, mejor reaccionamos y más fuertes somos. Además tu posición es la de base, se supone que eres el cerebro del equipo. Actúa como tal. Si aún así no consigues conquistarle, entonces déjalo, no puedes obligar a nadie a que te quiera, eso lo se yo, pero no te rindas antes de empezar, tu serás muchas cosas, pero un cobarde no. Dicho esto Hanamichi se fue.

Akira se quedó mirando hasta que la silueta del pelirrojo fue invisible, luego con una mueca de confusión se fue a casa. Había quedado con Hiroaki y ya estaba llegando tarde.

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni Slam Dunk, ni sus personajes; si lo hicieran otro gallo cantaría. Hn!

Este es mi primer Senhana. Kyaaa! Que emoción. Se lo prometí a Akira Sendoh. Akira espero que te guste.

Sumario: La típica historia de que el pobre Hanamichi no tiene NPI de que es gay, y hace falta que tenga detrás suyo a uno de los tipos más sexys de Kanagawa, para darse cuenta.

CAPITULO 4

Horas más tarde, en casa de Akira, él y Hiroaki estaban sentados en el suelo.

-Las cosas nunca son lo que aparentan y las personas mucho menos! Dijo Hiroaki refiriéndose a Hanamichi.

-Solo lo dices por qué he dicho que opina igual que tu! Replicó Akira.

-Puede…Dijo Hiroaki sin darle importancia.

-Pero estoy seguro que entre él y Rukawa ha pasado algo. Esa amistad tan fuerte de la noche a la mañana no es normal, y ahórrate el comentario sarcástico, que estoy seguro que ya tienes preparado. Dijo Akira.

Hiroaki hizo una mueca de fastidio. -¿Tienes alguna hipótesis?

-No, pero…Contestó Akira.

-Voy a descubrirlo. Lo juro! Exclamó Akira.

Hiroaki no pudo más y estalló, se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia. Al ver que Akira se estaba mosqueando habló. –Lo Jajaja! lo Jajaja! siento Jajaja! Pero es que Jajaja! por un momento Jajaja! me vino a la Jajaja! la mente Jajaja! esa mujer de Jajaja! de "Lo que el viento se llevó". Diciendo aquello de Jajaja! "A Dios pongo por testigo Jajaja! no se que más Jajaja!.

Akira arqueó una ceja y luego también empezó a reír.

Los padres de Akira estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta. La risa de Hiroaki les había dejado alucinados y curiosos.

-A este hijo tuyo no hay quien le entienda; tan pronto está a punto de suicidarse como se ríe a más no poder. Dijo la madre.

-¿Cómo es que siempre que hay algún problema es hijo mío, y cuando las cosas van bien es tuyo? Preguntó el padre.

-Porqué la tontería la ha sacado de ti. Dijo ella altiva y marchándose.

-Teme! Exclamó el hombre, para después recibir un estirón de orejas.

-A mi no me hables en ese tono, ¿estamos? Dijo la mujer con una sartén en la mano, la verdad es que ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero eso su marido no lo sabía.

Dos semanas después se celebró un partido amistoso entre el Shohoku y el Kainan. En Shohoku. Para disgusto del capitán del Ryonan, ya que se le habían adelantado.

-Maldito Viejo del demonio! Gruñía Akira, el resto de su equipo le miraba con aprensión, menos Hiroaki que puso los ojos en blanco.

Como el partido era amistoso dejaron que Maki participara.

(N/A: Se que no tiene mucho sentido, pero es que no me imagino el Kainan ni el Shoyo, sin Maki, Fujima y Hanagata, también doy por sentado que Jin era de segundo en la serie, no me acuerdo).

Hanamichi estaba nervioso era su primer partido desde que había terminado la rehabilitación, los entrenamientos no cuentan.

-¿Es necesario que se repita la historia? Preguntó Kaede elevando el pie derecho, refiriéndose al primer partido contra Ryonan de cuando hacían primero.

Hanamichi le regaló una mirada asesina, que hizo reír a todo el equipo.

Antes de empezar Maki saludó a Anzai, Ryota, Mitsui y a Kaede, cuando fue el turno de Hanamichi. El viejo…err…digo Maki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y ofreció su mano al pelirrojo. –Me alegro de poder jugar contra ti una vez más Sakuragi.

-Y a nosotros que nos parta un rayo! Bufó malhumorado Mitsui.

Hanamichi iba a soltar una de las suyas, pero cambió de opinión. –Es un honor Maki-sempai. Dijo estrechando la mano y después hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Ma…Maki-sempai? Exclamó el pobre ex-capitán del Kainan.

-Si, pero si prefieres viejo, por mi no hay ningún problema. Dijo Hanamichi volviendo a la "normalidad".

-Demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Murmuró todo el mundo, bueno casi…

-A mi me gusta más así. Pensó Akira sonriendo al pelirrojo. En aquel instante las miradas de Hanamichi y Akira se cruzaron. Akira se sonrojó y Hanamichi sintió una onda eléctrica, que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Kaede que estaba al lado del pelirrojo se extrañó. -¿Estás bien? Preguntó.

-Ah! Sí! Sí!. Dijo Hanamichi.

El partido terminó 80 a 77 a favor del Shohoku. Hanamichi se había quedado solo en las duchas, había dicho a Kaede y Youhei que no le esperaran. Así que estaba solo…o no…

Desde que salió del gimnasio tuvo la sensación de que le seguían pero cada vez que se giraba no veía nada. –Es la última vez que veo un peli de terror. Murmuraba Hanamichi.

-¿Tienes miedo? Se burlo una voz de hombre a unos metros de él, una voz que le era familiar.

-Tu! Lárgate antes de que te rompa la cara! Exclamó Hanamichi furioso.

-No sin mi Kae-chan. No, no! Se mofó el hombre.

-Si te le acercas…Amenazó Hanamichi.

-¿Si me le acerco que? Aquella vez me pillaste por sorpresa y luego huiste con él, pero ahora es distinto. Dijo enfadado el desconocido sacando una navaja.

-Tienes razón. Dijo Akira antes de dejar inconsciente al tipo de un balonazo.

-Se…Sendoh! Exclamó sorprendido Hanamichi.

-Síp! Y no te preocupes por este idiota mis padres son…Intentó explicarse Akira.

-No me lo digas! Guardaespaldas. Dijo Hanamichi burlón.

-Nop! Mi madre es Juez y mi padre inspector de Hacienda, pero tienes muchos contactos con la policía. (N/A: A que estas profesiones no os las esperabais)

-Ohhh! Que miedo! Dijo Hanamichi en serio.

-Si mi madre es bastante dura en los juicios. Dijo Akira.

-No! Tu padre. He oído que esa gente sabe hasta que talla de ropa interior gastas. Afirmó muy convencido el pelirrojo.

Akira arqueó una ceja y le salió una gota de sudor enorme en la cabeza. Llamaron enseguida a la policía.

Cuando ya se habían llevado al tipo esposado. Akira se atrevió a preguntar…

-Sakuragi, ¿de que conoces a ese tipo? Preguntó.

Hanamichi dio un suspiro. –Lo siento Sendoh, no soy yo quien debe decirlo, Kaede jamás me lo perdonaría. Dijo el pelirrojo desviando la mirada.

Akira sintió como los celos volvían a torturarle. –Os habéis hecho amigos de la noche a la mañana. Dijo intentando disimular los celos.

Hanamichi sonrió rascándose la cabeza. –Sí, supongo que es raro que seamos amigos, solo puedo decirte que casi todo el mérito lo tiene ese tipo, por muy mal que esto pueda sonar. Confesó Hanamichi.

A Akira le parecía muy cómica la expresión del pelirrojo. Pero lo importante era que ahora sabía como conseguir la información que quería. La llave era ese desgraciado. Y con la ayuda de su madre, o mejor dicho de los contactos de ella, se enteraría de lo ocurrido.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Preguntó de golpe y porrazo.

Hanamichi se sorprendió. -¿Crees que no se ir solo? Bromeó el pelirrojo.

-No, no es eso…Solo…bueno…después de lo que ha pasado…yo…Ahh…no se…Intentaba explicarse Akira, sin mucho éxito, y más rojo que un tomate.

Hanamichi sintiendo compasión por el pobre chico accedió. –Está bien. Relájate solo bromeaba! Rió Hanamichi.

Akira sonrió complacido.

-¿Sabes? Es raro verte sonrojado. Comentó el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué? Preguntó Akira sabiendo la respuesta.

-Por la fama que tienes, aunque normalmente esos rumores no son ciertos. Contestó Hanamichi nervioso, había notado la reacción la tensión del otro chico.

-¿Tu crees que soy un payado pervertido? Preguntó serio Akira dejando de caminar.

Hanamichi que había continuado caminando, se acercó a Akira. –Si con ser un payaso te refieres a ser capaz de lograr que la gente sonría y se sienta bien…Sí! Eres un payaso. Y en cuanto a lo de pervertido, que yo sepa aún no te he visto meter mano a nadie, a no ser que no sea cuando defiendes, pero entonces me habría enterado ya que hemos jugado juntos. Así que por mi experiencia, o mejor dicho, por mi falta de experiencia mi opinión es esta…No, Akira Sendoh, no eres un pervertido. Dijo Hanamichi acercando su rostro al del otro chico.

Akira estaba helado, pero a la vez sentía como su sangre hervía dentro de sus venas, su respiración se alteraba poco a poco, en segundos su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía querer salir de su pecho. Aún así jamás se había sentido tan bien como en aquel instante.

Cuando Hanamichi se dio cuenta de que estaba flirteando con Akira, quiso morirse. –Idiota! ¿No recuerdas que ama a otra persona? Además, ¿desde cuando eres gay? Se regañó mentalmente.

Apartándose del rostro de Akira, Hanamichi empezó a caminar de nuevo. Dejando a un Akira muy confundido (N/A: No tanto como lo estaba el pelirrojo); ya que no sabía que pensar. Hanamichi no dejaba de lanzarle mensajes contradictorios.

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni Slam Dunk, ni sus personajes; si lo hicieran otro gallo cantaría. Hn!

Este es mi primer Senhana. Kyaaa! Que emoción. Se lo prometí a Akira Sendoh. Akira espero que te guste.

Sumario: La típica historia de que el pobre Hanamichi no tiene NPI de que es gay, y hace falta que tenga detrás suyo a uno de los tipos más sexys de Kanagawa, para darse cuenta.

CAPITULO 5

Durante los minutos que duró el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Hanamichi estaba a punto de entrar en su casa, cuando sintió la necesidad de mirar al otro chico. -¿Quieres pasar? Preguntó algo nervioso. –Cálmate de una vez so idiota! Se regañó mentalmente el pelirrojo.

Akira aceptó encantado. -¿Vives solo? Preguntó mirando a su alrededor; cuando vio que Hanamichi no anunciaba a nadie su llegada, y que no se oía ni una mosca. La casa era pequeña pero acogedora, aún así tenía cierto aire triste, supuso que era porqué no vivía nadie más.

-Si! Mi madre siempre está viajando, creo que seguramente ya no sabe ni que cara tengo y mi padre está muerto, así que…Dijo Hanamichi tan frío como pudo. Y la verdad es que se las arregló muy bien.

¿Quieres tomar algo? Preguntó Hanamichi volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre.

Akira se sorprendió ante el cambio tan repentino de comportamiento. –Un te, si no es molestia. Respondió.

-Ahora te lo traigo, siéntate. Dijo Hanamichi amable.

Poco tiempo después los dos estaban sentados en el sofá delante del televisor.

-Yo quería saber como te iba con…bueno…Ahh…Ahora el que no sabía como decir las cosas era el pelirrojo.

-Igual. Respondió Akira deduciendo a que se refería Hanamichi. Pero he decidido luchar por él. Continuó el chico mayor.

-Me alegro de que no te rindas. Sino no tendría mérito. Dijo Hanamichi.

-¿Mérito, el que? Preguntó confuso Akira.

-Ganarte! Quiero ganarte, pero sabiendo que has dado lo mejor de ti. De otra forma no me sirve. Contestó Hanamichi mirando al techo.

-Aún sigues con eso por lo que veo. Comentó.

-Hai! Voy a conseguirlo! Aunque se que siempre habrá alguien más fuerte, rápido, más lo que sea; pero eso no me desanima, al contrario, me ayuda a seguir adelante. Dijo Hanamichi.

-Te envidio, ¿sabes? Me gustaría tener tu fuerza. Dijo Akira. Pero me gustaría más tener te a ti. Esto solo lo pensó.

-Pues yo te envidio a ti, porqué sabes lo que quieres. Dudas sobre si debes ir a por ello. Pero sabes cuales son tus metas. Yo la única que tengo es jugar. Y eso me da miedo, no quiero que me pase como a…Dijo Hanamichi.

-¿Rukawa? Sugirió Akira.

-Sí. Confesó Hanamichi. Durante mucho tiempo le envidié a él, pero ahora es diferente.

-¿A que te refieres cuando dices que no sabes lo que quieres? Preguntó Akira intentando alejar la conversación del Rukawa.

-No lo se, solo es una sensación. Contestó el otro chico. Pero Hanamichi si lo sabía. Su nueva amistad con Kaede y lo ocurrido con Akira le habían puesto patas arriba todo.

Akira tenía la sensación de que el pelirrojo mentía, pero no presionó más a Hanamichi.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia durante unas horas, luego Akira se fue. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

Hanamichi con todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde olvidó pasado aquella tarde olvido hacer sus deberes (N/A: Desde que cursaba segundo que se había vuelto más responsable. -), así que el día siguiente le castigaron.

Kaede estaba esperando en el tejado al pelirrojo, entonces llegó Youhei y se sentó a su lado.

-Está castigado, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros. Dijo Youhei.

Kaede giró su cabeza para contestarle, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su boca y la del otro chico estaban cerca, demasiado para su tranquilidad. Se separaron sonrojados.

-Creo que me quedaré aquí. Dijo Kaede recuperado del "susto"

Youhei se levantó. No se porqué me molesto. Pensó empezando a caminar. Entonces se detuvo. Kaede…Rukawa…Dijo.

-Kaede está bien. Le interrumpió el kitsune.

Youhei sonrió. -¿Qué pasó de verdad entre Hanamichi y tú? Preguntó serio.

Kaede por una parte se sintió aliviado porqué Youhei le daba una oportunidad para explicarse, pero por otra estaba aterrado. Armándose de valor decidió contarle la verdad. –Hanamichi no te mintió, solo se dejó por contar algunas partes. Es verdad que pactamos una tregua, pero el motivo de nuestra amistad es otro…Dijo Kaede.

FLASHBACK

Aquel día el entrenamiento con la selección, le había dejado exhausto. Kaede se estaba refrescando en una fuente, cuando notó un cuerpo recostándose sobre su espalda, sabía quien era, así que no hizo nada.

-Mmm… ¿esto es una invitación? Dijo una voz de hombre procedente de ese cuerpo.

Kaede se incorporó haciendo que la otra persona también lo hiciera, luego se recostó sobre el cuerpo del otro. –Depende de quien lo pregunte. Flirteó Kaede.

El otro hombre le giró abruptamente y le besó posesivamente en los labios. –Kae-chan, no deberías provocarme así, podría perder el control y hacerte cosas que no deben hacerse en público, no según mi opinión, pero ese es otro tema. Susurró. Pero he venido para decirte que estaré fuera unos días.

-Habíamos quedado, Makoto. Dijo Kaede molesto.

-Lo se…pero es cosa del trabajo, no puedo hacer nada. Además así la próxima vez te alegrarás más de verme. Replicó el Makoto.

-Está bien. Cedió Kaede. Normalmente habría sido más tozudo. Pero Makoto era en único que había conseguido meterse en su corazón. Sabía que no le amaba pero sentía algo especial por aquel hombre.

Makoto sonrió complacido y besó de apasionadamente a Kaede, recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo del kitsune con sus manos, al igual que Kaede hacía con él.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que unos ojos color miel les miraban completamente atónitos.

-Ese no puede ser el Kitsune, Rukawa es un bloque de hielo andante, y ese chico parece estar a punto de entrar en erupción como un volcán. Dijo Hanamichi incrédulo. Hn! Quiero saber que está pasando aquí, eso otro parece un gangster.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Hanamichi después me contó como nos había visto y porqué nos había seguido. Dijo Kaede sonrojado y triste al recordar.

-¿Qué pasó después? Preguntó Youhei muy interesado. Kaede se alegró de que el otro chico no le juzgara.

-¿Por donde iba? A sí! Entonces…

FLASHBACK

Cuando la pareja se separó Hanamichi siguió a Kaede.

Kaede se dio cuenta en seguida de que le seguían y de quien era. Primero quiso degollar al pelirrojo, pero después cambió de opinión.

Así que en una esquina decidió esperar al pelirrojo y hablar. –Además si nos ha visto y no ha montado un escándalo será que no le molesta tanto. Pensó Kaede. Cuando Hanamichi llegó al lugar donde Kaede se había parado. El kitsune salió de su escondite.

-¿Quieres algo? Preguntó Kaede sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

-Ahhh! Gritó Hanamichi. Teme Kitsune! ¿Quieres que me de un infarto? Exclamó el pelirrojo poniendo su mano derecha sobre el corazón.

-No me conformo en saber porqué me sigues. Dijo Kaede muy calmado.

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni Slam Dunk, ni sus personajes; si lo hicieran otro gallo cantaría. Hn!

Este es mi primer Senhana. Kyaaa! Que emoción. Se lo prometí a Akira Sendoh. Akira espero que te guste.

Sumario: La típica historia de que el pobre Hanamichi no tiene NPI de que es gay, y hace falta que tenga detrás suyo a uno de los tipos más sexys de Kanagawa, para darse cuenta.

CAPITULO 6

Hanamichi se sonrojó y se puso muy nervioso. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué pensaba que aquel tipo era un delincuente? ¿O que ni el mismo lo sabía? –Mm…yo…pues…la verdad es que…Intentaba explicarse el pelirrojo. De esta no salgo vivo. Pensó.

A Kaede le pareció muy gracioso el comportamiento del otro chico, aunque no lo demostró. Sintiendo compasión del pelirrojo, Kaede decidió dejarle en paz. –Sentiste curiosidad, ¿es eso? Preguntó con su habitual tono neutro.

Hanamichi iba a decirle que no se fiaba de la pareja del moreno, por suerte no lo hizo. –Sí. Contestó.

Como Kaede tenía la tarde "libre" decidieron ir a una cafetería. Una vez ya les habían servido, Hanamichi empezó a preguntar. -¿Siempre te han gustado los hombres?

Kaede no esperaba que el pelirrojo fuera tan directo, pero igualmente contestó. –Supongo, hasta ahora no me ha interesado ninguna mujer.

-Entonces… ¿Haruko no te gusta? Preguntó Hanamichi.

-¿Quién? Preguntó confuso Kaede. Hn! Seguramente debe ser una de esas idiotas que se me pegan como una lapa. Pensó molesto.

-Olvídalo, ya me has contestado. Lo siento por ella, le gustas mucho. Dijo Hanamichi apenado. ¿Cómo le conociste? Preguntó de repente.

Kaede sabía a quien se refería. –Él suele pasear cerca de donde yo entreno. Un día se acercó buscando conversación; yo obviamente, pasé de él, pero fue muy insistente y al final para quitarme lo de encima le seguí el juego. Una cosa llevó a la otra.

-Ru…Rukawa…Dijo Hanamichi nervioso.

-Dime. Contestó Kaede extrañado por el nerviosismo del pelirrojo.

-Yo…a mi…a mí me gustaría jugar contigo, se que te aburrirás…pero…Decía Hanamichi sonrojado.

-¿Los médicos te dejan? Preguntó Kaede tras varios segundos.

Hanamichi se sorprendió, eso prácticamente era un sí. Pero entonces pensó en que seguramente no le dejarían. –No…no lo se…Admitió apenado.

-Pues lo preguntas y si te dejan, jugamos, ¿vale? Dijo Kaede.

-Hai! Contestó Hanamichi feliz.

Kaede no pude evitar sonreír, casi provocando un paro cardíaco al pobre Tensai.

-Tú!...Tú sonríes! Exclamó Hanamichi señalando con el dedo a Kaede.

-Do'aho! Dijo Kaede suspirando.

-Kaede no baka! Exclamó Hanamichi. Cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de cómo había llamado al kitsune se sonrojó. Quiero decir…Teme Kitsune! Hn! Eso es…Kitsune. Hn!

-No me importa. Dijo Kaede confundiendo a Hanamichi. No me importa que me llames Kaede. Ahora somos amigos, ¿verdad? Se explicó.

-Hai! Contestó Hanamichi. Ups! Que tarde es, debo regresar a la clínica. Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Te acompaño? Sugirió Kaede.

-Si no te molesta. Contestó Hanamichi.

-No! Así me aseguro que no destroces ningún poste con tus cabezazos. Se burló Kaede.

-Ja! Ja! Ja! Eres muy gracioso Kitsune, ¿lo sabías? Dijo sarcástico Hanamichi.

-Claro que lo sabía. Yo no soy un Do'aho como tú…Do'aho! Exclamó Kaede, y cuando Hanamichi gruñó casi no aguanta la risa.

Los dos caminaban en un silencio confortable. Cuando pasaron por delante de una tienda, Hanamichi paró en seco.

-Ah! Olvidé comprar sobres, y eso que salí por eso. Kitsune, espera aquí que ahora vuelvo! Dijo Hanamichi sin esperar la respuesta del otro chico.

-Do'aho, no tiene remedio! Suspiró resignado Kaede. Pero entonces escuchó una conversación. No es que fuera cotilla, pero hablaban alto.

-¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos un poco más? Preguntó un hombre besando el cuello de una mujer. Kaede reconoció la voz enseguida, era la de Takashi, su novio, ahora ex.

-¿Y ese crío con el que andas, no te estará esperando? Se burló ella.

-Que va! El muy idiota come de mi mano. Dentro de poco conseguiré que me meta en la empresa de su padre y entonces ya no tendré que fingir que me atrae el bloque de hielo ese. Contesto Takashi asqueado.

El dolor de Kaede se transformó en odio. Con paso firme fue hacia ellos. –No creo que eso vaya a pasar. Dijo sorprendiendo a la pareja.

Takashi y la mujer se separaron. Esta miró despectivamente a Kaede y se fue sin decir nada.

-Vaya que lástima que hayas descubierto mi pequeño juego. Dijo Takashi sin inmutarse.

-Teniendo en cuenta que se te acabó el "juego" estás muy tranquilo. Seguramente eres demasiado estúpido para pensar en las consecuencias de tu "despiste". Se mofó Kaede.

Solo salir estas palabras de la boca de Kaede, Takashi ya lo había inmovilizado. –A mi no me hables en ese tono insecto! ¿Sabes? He de reconocer que tu cuerpo no está mal quizás me divierta un poco contigo. Dijo apretando fuerte el rostro del chico.

-Antes muerto! Dijo Kaede con desprecio.

-Cierra el pico o te concederé ese deseo. Replicó Takashi, entonces un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente.

-Kaede, ¿estás bien? Preguntó Hanamichi preocupado.

El moreno asintió, pero las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

Hanamichi se quedó helado, no sabía que hacer. Finalmente le abrazó. Kaede se sorprendió pero no hizo nada para deshacerse del abrazo.

Cuando Hanamichi vio que el chico estaba más calmado se separó un poco. –Vamos! No tardará mucho en despertar. Dijo mirando a los ojos de Kaede.

Este se secó las lágrimas y asintió.

Aquella noche Kaede durmió en la clínica, Hanamichi le escondió de las enfermeras.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-A la mañana siguiente me contó lo que de verdad pensó cuando vio a Takashi por primera vez y porqué me siguió…Dijo Kaede sin mirar a Youhei, no quería ver su rechazo.

-Ahora lo entiendo, sabía que había algo más. Dijo Youhei girando la cara de Kaede hacia él. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, al menos hasta que decidas que es hora que se sepa.

-Gracias. Dijo Kaede sonriendo. Youhei solo movió la mano quitándole importancia.

_**Continuará…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni Slam Dunk, ni sus personajes; si lo hicieran otro gallo cantaría. Hn!

Este es mi primer Senhana. Kyaaa! Que emoción. Se lo prometí a Akira Sendoh. Akira espero que te guste.

Sumario: La típica historia de que el pobre Hanamichi no tiene NPI de que es gay, y hace falta que tenga detrás suyo a uno de los tipos más sexys de Kanagawa, para darse cuenta.

CAPITULO 7

Akira estaba acostado en su cama, no podía dormir. Gracias a su madre sabía más o menos que había pasado.

Ahora entendía esa extraña amistad, pero en lugar de sentirse aliviado, estaba aún más preocupado. –Es muy probable que esa amistad pase a ser algo más. Tengo que hacer algo, ¿pero que? Pensó. La impotencia le estaba devorando por dentro.

Kosh-Kosh! Exclamó de repente animado, seguro que su amigo le ayudaba.

-¿Qué? Contestó Hiroaki, que estaba en la puerta, dando un susto de muerte a Akira.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó Akira señalándole con el dedo.

-Baka! Quería saber que habías descubierto. Además no se porqué te asustas tanto si tu mismo me has llamado segundos antes. Replicó Hiroaki molesto.

Akira le contó todo lo que sabía.

-De momento será mejor que no digas nada de lo que sabes, sino se enfadará por haberle investigado y eso no te conviene. Debes esperar a que se sepa o que é te lo diga. Razonó Hiroaki.

-No me gusta engañarle! Dijo Akira mirando al suelo.

-¿Prefieres que no te dirija la palabra? Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. ¿Te suena el dicho Akira? Replicó Hiroaki desafiante.

Akira no dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza, dándole la razón a su amigo.

-Hn! Sabía que pensabas igual que yo. Debes acercarte más a él; por lo que me has contado parece que le gustas, o tal vez solo sea curiosidad. Pero es lo único que tenemos. Dijo Hiroaki.

-No se que haría sin ti, Hiro-Kun! Confesó Akira abrazando a Hiroaki.

-Yo tampoco…Se que harías sin mí, eres un desastre! Se burló Hiroaki pero correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Oi! Se quejó Akira haciendo morritos.

-Jajajaja! Rió Hiroaki.

Hanamichi se alegró mucho cuando se enteró que Youhei sabía la verdad, se sintió muy aliviado y feliz. Por fin Kaede y Youhei eran buenos amigos. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba en el comportamiento del su viejo amigo y lo peor es que no sabía porqué tenía esa sensación. ¬¬º

Youhei cada día estaba más confuso. Primero pensó que los celos (N/A: Sí, el chico no es tan testarudo como nuestro Tensai y admite que siente) que experimentaba eran porqué pensaba que Kaede le quitaría a su mejor amigo. Pero teniendo en cuenta que le gustaba la idea de que Kaede saliera de con ellos, eso cambiaba todo.

Youhei seguía metido en sus pensamientos cuando una mano apareció delante de su cara.

-Youhei-Kun! ¿Estás bien? Preguntó Haruko un poco preocupada.

-Sí, perdona. Solo estaba pensando en algo. No es nada serio. Contestó el chico aterrizando al planeta Tierra.

-Oh! Mmm…¿Cómo…como está Sakuragi-Kun? Preguntó Haruko con timidez y nerviosa.

Youhei arqueó una ceja. –Durante todo el tiempo que Hanamichi estuvo en rehabilitación solo le envió 4 cartas mal contadas y ahora…Pensó enfurecido Youhei, entonces decidió vengarse un poquito.

Pues está muy bien, y lo mejor de todo es que está saliendo con alguien, no van en serio, pero se que le gusta mucho. ¿No es genial que haya superado lo vuestro tan deprisa? Ahora no tendrás que preocuparte por no sentir lo mismo que él. Dijo Youhei inocente.

A Haruko le pareció como si la hubieran abofeteado. –Sí…es genial…me alegro por él. Dijo tímidamente. ¿Y sabes quien es esa persona? Preguntó.

-¿Para que puedas fastidiarlo todo? Ni hablar! Pensó Youhei cabreado. Espera! Pero si me lo he inventado todo. Se regañó mentalmente. Aunque eso Haruko no lo sabía. No puedo decirte quien es, no me ha dicho nada más. Pero Hanamichi dice que podría ser el amor de su vida. Dijo con una sonrisa radiante. Chúpate esa, bruja! Pensó.

-En…entiendo…debo irme. Hasta pronto. Se despidió Haruko abatida.

-No entiendo como Hanamichi podía sentir celos de Kaede por esa…Espera! Oh Dios! Me gusta Kaede! Pensó Youhei. Mierda! Exclamó estrellando su cabeza contra un poste de la luz, al mejor estilo Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Hiroaki que pasaba por allí, vio el comportamiento del chico. –Las malas costumbres se contagian, espero que Akira sea inmune, sino me redecorará la casa. Pensó el del Ryonan, sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar de su mente la imagen de Akira haciendo añicos todos los muebles de su casa (la de Hiroaki).

Haruko estaba sentada al borde de su cama pensando el lo que había dicho Youhei. -¿Cómo puede haberme olvidado tan rápido? Se preguntó molesta. Tenía la boca reseca así que fue a la cocina a beber algo. El amor de su vida…Ja! No me hagas reír. Dijo en voz alta pensando en las palabras de Youhei. Puede que solo esté confundido. Claro! Debe ser eso; sino no se entiende. Lo primero que debo hacer es descubrir quien es esa lagarta y luego volver a seducir a Hanamichi. Si no puedo tener a Rukawa, tendré a mi pelirrojo. Dijo convencida.

Lo que no sabía era que su hermano la había escuchado todo.

Takenori estaba muy disgustado con Haruko. Él quería a Hanamichi como si fuera de su sangre. Puede que ya no sea el capitán del Shohoku, pero Sakuragi es mi compañero y mi amigo. No dejaré que le hagas daño. Pensó Akagi. Sabía que si le decía esto personalmente a Hanamichi este no creería, así que decidió decírselo a Rukawa.

A la mañana siguiente Akagi se presenté en casa de Kaede y le explicó la situación.

-Maldita bruja hija de…Akagi…lo siento…yo…Se disculpó Kaede recordando de quien estaba hablando.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo…Oye…hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte…Dijo Akagi nervioso de repente.

-¿Y qué es? Preguntó Kaede, aunque sabía de qué se trataba.

-Tu y…Sakuragi…esto…sois…mmm…Akagi no sabía como formular la pregunta.

-¿Amantes? No, solo somos amigos. Nada más. Dijo Kaede.

-Entiendo. Por cierto, ¿tú sabes quien es esa persona a la que se refería Haruko? No sabía que Sakuragi estuviera con nadie. Preguntó Akagi curioso.

-No se de donde ha sacado tu hermana eso, pero te aseguro que no es verdad. En los descansos Hanamichi está conmigo y con la banda, después del entrenamiento igual. Además no ha dicho nada. Ahora Hanamichi es muy popular y se le acercan muchas chicas y bastantes chicos, aunque él ni se entera, tal vez se refiera a eso. Explicó Kaede.

-Mm…Seguramente es eso. Dijo Akagi. Debo irme, Kogure me espera.

-Entiendo. Gracias Go…err Akagi-sempai. Corrigió Kaede, si Akagi se dio cuenta no lo demostró.

-De nada, cuida a ese idiota! Nos vemos! Se despidió Akagi.

Pero a Kaede le preocupaba algo más que Haruko. –Con los únicos que Hanamichi se ha quedado a solas somos Youhei y yo (Kaede no sabía nada de Akira), así que si tiene una relación debe ser…Mierda! (N/A: Me pregunto cuantas veces he escrito esta palabra últimamente). Debí imaginarme que las señales eran cosa de mi imaginación, no puedo meterme entre ellos dos…pero…pero…No se que hacer! Dijo Kaede desplomándose en el suelo sollozando. Fuera cual fuera su decisión sabía que sufriría mucho.

_**Continuará…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni Slam Dunk, ni sus personajes; si lo hicieran otro gallo cantaría. Hn!

Este es mi primer Senhana. Kyaaa! Que emoción. Se lo prometí a Akira Sendoh. Akira espero que te guste.

Sumario: La típica historia de que el pobre Hanamichi no tiene NPI de que es gay, y hace falta que tenga detrás suyo a uno de los tipos más sexys de Kanagawa, para darse cuenta.

CAPITULO 8

Kaede pasó toda la noche en vela decidiendo que debía hacer. A las 5 de la madrugada se quedó frito; cuando el despertador sonó, ni siquiera se inmutó. Como vivía solo nadie le despertó.

Hanamichi y Youhei al ver que no llegaba suspiraron resignados.

-¿Qué te apuestas a que se quedó dormido después de mirar los partidos de la NBA? Dijo Hanamichi.

-No! Seguro que cuando el despertador sonó le atizó un porrazo y se lo cargó, y luego siguió durmiendo tan ancho. Igual que la semana pasada, que no se presentó hasta la hora del entrenamiento. Dijo Youhei riendo.

- Nyahahaha! Es probable. Oi! Ya lo se! Serán ambas cosas. Seguro que en el entrenamiento aparece con unas ojeras descomunales. Parecerá un mapache. Nyahahaha! Rió Hanamichi imaginándose a Kaede.

Youhei sacudió la cabeza. Hanamichi siempre sería el mismo, al menos así lo deseaba.

Kaede apareció en la tercera hora de la mañana con unas ojeras enormes. Hanamichi y Youhei se miraron el uno al otro y luego empezaron a reír como idiotas.

Kaede que no estaba de muy buen humor, se marchó muy enfadado pero aún más triste, ya había tomado una decisión. No iba a ser él quine apartara a Youhei de Hanamichi.

-Tú al gimnasio y yo al tejado. Dijo Youhei saliendo.

Hanamichi obedeció sin decir nada, cuando llegó al gimnasio vio que allí no había nadie, y en los vestidores tampoco. Entonces fue en busca de Youhei.

-¿Está aquí? Susurró cuando vio a Youhei sentado al lado de la puerta.

-No, voy a esperarle, tu ve otra vez al gimnasio, tarde o temprano irá a uno de los dos sitios. Respondió Youhei.

-¿Qué crees que le hemos hecho para que reaccionara así? Preguntó Hanamichi casi susurrando.

-No se…pero es muy grave. Respondió Youhei.

Hanamichi agachó la cabeza y se fue sin decir nada.

Tal y como Youhei dijo; Kaede fue al tejado, cuando le vio quiso irse, más avergonzado de su gran salida que por otra cosa. Pero Youhei le agarró de una mano y se lo impidió.

-Lo siento! No se que te hemos hecho, pero te prometo que no se repetirá. Por favor no te vayas. Suplicó el más bajo mirando el suelo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Kaede se sorprendió mucho, pero luego se sonrojó. No…habéis hecho nada malo… solo es que yo…yo…Intentaba explicarse Kaede.

Youhei alzó la vista, confuso no entendía que pasaba. Cuando vio la cara triste y llena de dolor de Kaede, no pudo más y le besó en los labios.

-¿Pero que he hecho! Soy un idiota, pero sus labios saben tan dulces y se siente tan bien su lengua jugando con la mía…¿Huh? Me…me está besando! Pensó Youhei alucinado, pero cuando Kaede le empujó contra la pared y metió una de sus manos dentro de los pantalones de Youhei acariciando el sexo del más bajo, ahí Youhei dejó de pensar.

Youhei rodeó el cuello de Kaede con sus brazos, mientras este seguía explorando el interior de los pantalones del otro chico y ahora su otra mano se disponía a memorizar el torso del más bajo.

Cuando rompieron el beso ambos tenían los labios rojos e hinchados.

-Creí que estabas con Hanamichi. Dijo Kaede sin separarse.

-¿De donde has sacado semejante estupidez! Exclamó Youhei poniéndose azul.

Kaede le explicó su charla con Akagi.

Youhei al escucharlo cayó anime style.- Hehehehe! No te vas a creer esto pero…Dijo Youhei rascándose la cabeza, luego le contó su encuentro con Haruko.

-Aún así esa bruja intentará algo con Hanamichi. Dijo Kaede.

-Ya lo se…Hablando de Hanamichi está esperando. Vamos! Dijo Youhei.

-Espera! Le sujetó el zorro.

-¿Qué quimphhhh! Youhei no pudo terminar la frase, porqué Kaede le estaba besando otra vez.

Cuando se separaron Youhei miró a Kaede con el ceño fruncido. –Hentai!

-¿Insinúas que no te ha gustado? Preguntó altivo el kitsune.

Youhei se marchó sin decir nada y más rojo que un tomate. Kaede iba dos pasos por detrás sonriendo.

Mientras en el gimnasio…

Hanamichi se había quedado dormido esperando a que apareciera Kaede o Youhei. Empezó a soñar con todo lo ocurrido desde que entró a Shohoku. Al recordar la noche en que Akira le ayudó con Takashi, su sueño se desvió de la realidad.

Hanamichi soñó que en aquel momento no se apartó del rostro de Akira, sino que le besó. Era un sueño raro, parecía casi real; era uno de aquellos en que sabes que estás soñando pero aún así no puedes despertarte, pero él no quería despertarse, quería seguir disfrutando de aquel beso, aunque había algo que parecía no estar bien.

Haruko vio entrar a Hanamichi en el gimnasio y pensó que seguramente el pelirrojo iba a encontrarse con su novia. Esperó escondida a que llegara su rival, pero nadie apareció. Entonces vio que Hanamichi se había dormido.

Sin hacer ruido se acercó al chico y se arrodilló delante de él. Estuvo mirando como dormía unos minutos. Un pensamiento pasó por su mente; dudó un momento pero al final se atrevió. Acarició el rostro de Hanamichi con sus dedos y luego su pelo.

Entonces escuchó unos pasos, su corazón se aceleró. Pero un plan apareció en su mente. –Si le beso y quien se acerca es su novia, seguro que esa relación se acaba para siempre y sino lo es los rumores tendrán el mismo efecto. Además seguro que si le digo a Hanamichi que solo le miraba de cerca y que todo fueron imaginaciones de la gente me cree. Pensó. Así que puso en marcha su plan y besó a Hanamichi y lo mejor de todo, para Haruko, fue que le correspondió el beso y sin despertarse.

Entonces el sonido de una pelota chocando contra el suelo hizo que Haruko rompiera el beso, pero en la puerta no había ninguna chica, sino Akira Sendoh. Quien salió corriendo sin decir nada.

Hanamichi empezó a despertar, así que Haruko se apresuró a salir de allí.

Mientras Haruko intentaba explicar el comportamiento de Sendoh. –Claro! Debe ser que le gusto. Mmm…quizás podría utilizarle para darle celos a Hanamichi, y ¿Por qué no? A Rukawa también.

_**Continuará…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni Slam Dunk, ni sus personajes; si lo hicieran otro gallo cantaría. Hn!

Este es mi primer Senhana. Kyaaa! Que emoción. Se lo prometí a Akira Sendoh. Akira espero que te guste.

Sumario: La típica historia de que el pobre Hanamichi no tiene NPI de que es gay, y hace falta que tenga detrás suyo a uno de los tipos más sexys de Kanagawa, para darse cuenta.

CAPITULO 9

Hanamichi abrió los ojos y vio que estaba solo. Al recordar que había soñado se sonrojó, en el sueño cuando el beso terminó Akira empezó a hacer in Striptease en medio de la calle.

Entonces vio entrar a Kaede y Youhei los dos sonreían ampliamente. -¿Me he perdido algo? Preguntó curioso.

Kaede al contarle lo ocurrido a Hanamichi se sonrojó un poco.

-Hn! No se porqué reaccionas así, si eres un pervertido. Dijo Youhei.

-A mi no me compares con ese idiota de Sendoh! Dijo Kaede.

Algo en Hanamichi estalló. –Akira no es ningún idiota y mucho menos un pervertido, ¿te enteras? Gruñó Hanamichi.

La pareja se quedó a cuadros. Luego Youhei sonrió pícaro. –A veces la realidad supera la ficción. Dijo pensando en la mentira que le había contado a Haruko sin saber el gran daño que había provocado.

Kaede quería hablar con Hanamichi sobre Haruko pero el pelirrojo no le prestaba atención.

Hanamichi quería que la tierra se lo tragase entero allí mismo. -Mm…er…Ahh! Que tarde es, había quedado con…con…

-¿Con Sendoh? Sugirió Youhei.

Hanamichi tenia tantas ganas de salir de allí que sin pensarlo dijo que sí. –Sí, eso es. Adiós!

-Hanamichi espera! Le llamó Kaede, pero el pelirrojo ya estaba años luz de allí. Youhei deberíamos decirle la verdad sobre Haruko.

-Tranquilo, no creo que haga nada, además dudo mucho que Hanamichi se interese por ella. Dijo Youhei sin saber que el daño ya estaba hecho.

Kaede lo pensó un momento y decidió que su ahora novio tenía razón. Entonces un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

Youhei imaginándose por donde iban los tiros sacudió la cabeza. -¿En que lío me he metido? Susurró cuando Kaede le abrazó y empezó a besarle el cuello.

Hanamichi corrió a toda prisa unos 10 minutos, cuando paró no sabía donde estaba, mirando a su alrededor vio salir a Koshino de una casa. Le sorprendió ver que el chico parecía muy triste y a la vez muy enfadado, aquello le dio mala espina.

-Koshy! Koshy! Le llamó corriendo hacia el moreno, pero este no le escuchó y siguió caminando.

Cuando el pelirrojo llegó en frente de la casa de donde había salido Hiroaki, vio que era la de Akira. Un sentimiento raro se apoderó de él; sentía curiosidad por saber que le había pasado a Akira, tristeza porqué sabía que era algo malo, y rabia, cuando pillase al responsable que le había hecho daño a Akira, el tipo estaba muerto y enterrado.

Al final se decidió a llamar a la puerta. Le abrió un Akira apagado y con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Hanamichi al verlo notó como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, sin pensarlo abrazó a Akira.

El moreno después de la sorpresa intentó liberarse, pero estaba muy cansado y los brazos de Hanamichi le hacían sentir tan bien. Se rindió y cerrando los ojos correspondió el abrazo. Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que ya no estaba en la puerta de su casa, sino en su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó más calmado, pero su voz era fría como el hielo.

Hanamichi se cortó ante esto pero se apresuró a contestar. –Yo…vi salir a Kosh-Kosh de aquí, como vi que estaba muy triste y enfadado le llamé, pero no me contestó, luego vi que era tu casa…pensé que te había pasado algo malo…y…bueno…yo…quería…quería…

-No puedes castigarle por no amarte! Le recriminó su mente a Akira.

-Ya lo se pero…duele…duele tanto. Además dijo que ya no sentía nada por ella. Se defendió Akira. –No quiero hablar de eso! Dijo en voz alta.

-Entiendo, pero si alguna vez…quieres hablar…yo…me gustaría que tu…estoy aquí, ¿vale? Dijo Hanamichi.

Akira asintió.

Durante unos minutos un silencio inconfortable se apoderó de la habitación.

-Deberías decírselo, quizás le alegre saber que te importa de verdad. Dijo una voz a Hanamichi.

-Ya pero él ama a otro. Dijo Hanamichi.

-¿Y eso que importa? Tu debes hacer que se sienta lo mejor posible, aunque eso signifique otro rechazo. ¿Crees que soportarás mucho tiempo más viéndole así. Le desafió su conciencia.

Hanamichi miró a Akira y supo la respuesta. –Oye…Akira…se que no es el momento apropiado pero…yo quería decirte que…que tú…me…gustas…me gustas mucho. Confesó Hanamichi sin mirar a Akira, cuando lo hizo esperó encontrar simpatía aunque no amor, pero sus ojos toparon con una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza.

-Eso explica porqué estabas metiendo tu lengua dentro de la garganta de tu adorada Haruko. Se mofó sarcástico Akira.

Hanamichi parpadeó confuso y luego recordó el sueño.- El sueño! El sueño era real! Exclamó Hanamichi.

-Sí, ¿Qué bien no? Tu querida te corresponde.

-No! Tú no lo entiendes! Creí que era otra persona…creí que quien me besaba…creí que…Intentó explicarse Hanamichi.

-¿Creíste que? ¿Qué era Rukawa, Maki? Dijo Akira alterado.

Hanamichi se enfadó, que Akira estuviera sufriendo, no significaba que pudiera tratarle así. –No idiota! Creí que eras tú! ¿Pero sabes que? Me alegro que no lo fueras porqué eso significaría que amo a un…un…a un hijo de mphhhhh...La rabia se desvaneció del cuerpo de Hanamichi cuando Akira le beso. Hanamichi colocó sus manos en las caderas de Akira.

Mientras el moreno sujetaba con sus manos el rostro de Hanamichi, cuando se quedó sin aire separó sus labios de los del pelirrojo.

-Akira…Susurró Hanamichi besando el cuello del moreno.

Akira ladeó su cuello dándole mejor acceso a Hanamichi, luego sus manos empezaron a explorar al torso del pelirrojo.

Mientras Hanamichi sujetaba a Akira por el pelo, pero amarrándole suavemente y con su otra mano acariciaba el sexo de Akira.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba en que los padres de Akira podían llegar en cualquier momento, ni que hace a penas unos minutos no eran nada; solo de dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos y su pasión reprimida durante mucho tiempo por razones distintas que ahora no importaban. Ahora solo existían ellos dos en el universo.

Poco a poco empezaron a desnudarse mutuamente el uno al otro. Cuando Hanamichi le quitó a Akira la última prenda de ropa, se quedó observando el cuerpo del moreno mientras trazaba con sus dedos el pecho de Akira.

Hanamichi sin decir nada se arrodilló en frente de Akira y empezó a besar al abdomen, de este. Sujetando son una mano a Akira por las caderas, mientras la otra acariciaba el pene y los testículos del moreno.

-Ah…Hana…Mm…Gemía Akira cerrando los ojos, sus dedos se enredaban y jugaban con el pelo de Hanamichi.

La boca de Hanamichi fue bajando hasta encontrarse con la erección cada vez más grande de Akira. Primero fueron unos simples lametazos como si fuera un gato, luego empezó a chupar lentamente y de forma sensual el pene de Akira. Disfrutando de los gemidos que arrancaba de su amante.

La dulce tortura de Hanamichi estaba volviendo loco de placer a Akira. Este cada vez más excitado, gemía más fuerte.

Hanamichi se compadeció del pobre Akira y aumentó el ritmo. Haciendo que Akira se acostara en el suelo.

-Más…rápido…sí…así…Ahhh! Decía Akira. Segundos después se vaciaba en la boca expectante del pelirrojo gritando su nombre, quien bebió hasta la última gota del semen de Akira.

Hanamichi al ver a Akira con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados se volvió loco y besó al moreno con desesperación.

Aquello hizo reaccionar a Akira, recuperando sus fuerzas se levantó agarró a Hanamichi y lo lanzó sobre su cama, luego se posicionó encima.

Colocó las manos de Hanamichi por encima la cabeza del pelirrojo y las sujetó con una mano. Cuando Hanamichi empezó a moverse como si quisiera escapar, Akira le miró dolido.

-Quiero tocarte…necesito tocarte…Susurró Hanamichi sacando de su error a Akira, quien sonrió.

Tan pronto Akira liberó a Hanamichi, este le abrazó y empezó a besar la garganta del moreno.

Aunque Akira disfrutaba de esos besos tenía algo que hacer…Empezó a jugar con los pezones erguidos de Hanamichi, con sus manos; mientras introducía su lengua en el ombligo de Hanamichi.

Después su objetivo fueron el pene y los testículos del pelirrojo.

Akira separó las piernas de Hanamichi y se colocó en medio. Mientras lamía y chupaba el pene del pelirrojo, sus dedos empezaban a preparar a Hanamichi.

Hanamichi estaba muy excitado así que la primera vez que Akira tocó con sus dedos la próstata del pelirrojo, esté se corrió en la boca de Akira.

-Aún no he terminado contigo Koi. Dijo Akira pasando su lengua por la oreja izquierda del pelirrojo. Akira hizo que Hanamichi se pusiera a cuatro patas delante de él. ¿Estás listo?

-Sí, date prisa! Le espetó Hanamichi impaciente.

Akira miró el trasero de Hanamichi de forma depredadora. Poco a poco fue entrando, dando a Hanamichi la oportunidad de acostumbrarse.

-Muévete…Susurró Hanamichi, no era una orden, pero tampoco una súplica.

Akira accedió encantado, al principió sus movimientos eran lentos; pero luego las embestidas empezaron a ganar velocidad. Atrajo la espalda de Hanamichi hacia su pecho. Luego con una mano empezó a masturbar a Hanamichi al mismo ritmo que penetraba al pelirrojo.

-Ahh!...Sí…Más rápido…fuerte…más fuerte! Gritaba Hanamichi.

Akira obedeció encantado. –Como… quieras pero… puede que mañana…no…no puedas caminar. Dijo embistiendo más fuerte.

-Entonces… será mejor…mejor…que…que me…quede…quede aquí…Akiraaaa! Hanamichi se corrió gritando el nombre de Akira.

Akira necesitó unas embestidas más para terminar, luego se desplomó sobre Hanamichi. Después salió de su amante, se tumbó al lado y colocó al pelirrojo encima de él.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? Preguntó Hanamichi somnoliento.

-No se que decir, me pillas por sorpresa. Bromeó Akira.

-Idiota! ¿Pero eso es un sí o un no? Dijo Hanamichi.

-Claro que sí! Oye Hanamichi…¿Hanamichi? Se ha dormido! Bueno será mejor que siga su ejemplo. Dijo Akira bostezando.

_**Epílogo**_

Al cabo de dos horas la madre de Akira entró en la habitación de se hijo con la intención de regañarle por no cerrar la puerta de la calle con cerrojo. Pero cuando vio a su hijo y a otro chico desnudos en la cama y abrazados, casi le da un infarto. Iba a gritar pero su marido le tapó la boca con una mano.

-Déjales parecen muy cansados. Dijo el hombre como si su hijo hubiera estado jugando al básquet. Además siempre te quejas que solo sale con Hiroaki.

La mujer pensó en ello un momento; luego sin decir nada salió, al cabo de unos minutos volvió con algo que dejó en la mesilla de noche de Akira, y tapó a los chicos con una sábana.

-Oye…Dijo el hombre una vez salieron de la habitación, señalándola. ¿Qué te parece si…? ¿Huh?

-No! Como no quieres que le castigue a él, te castigo a ti. Dijo dándole la espalda a su marido. Empieza la cuenta a tras: 5…4…3…2…1…0 Vaya! Debo estar perdiendo mi toque. Pensó justo entonces su marido la volteó y presionó sus cuerpos contra la pared.

-O tal vez no. No hay nada mejor que negarte lo que quieres, para que lo desees con más fuerza. Dijo ella altiva.

-Calla y bésame! Murmuró él cargando a su mujer como si fuera su noche de bodas y entró en su habitación.

Ya era de noche cuando Akira despertó. -¿Huh? No recuerdo…Ahh! Exclamó golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano. Lo ha visto todo. Dios!. Entonces vio que había algo envuelto con un papel en su mesilla de noche. El papel era una nota.

-"Comed! Las necesitaréis si eres como tu padre" Decía la nota. Eran unas barritas energéticas.

Cuando Akira entendió el mensaje se sonrojó. –Mm…mejor no se lo cuento! Susurró mirando a Hanamichi.

Sin hacer ruido Akira fue a tomar un baño. Ya estaba completamente relajado cuando Hanamichi se metió en la bañera con él.

Después Hanamichi hizo que Akira se sentara en su regazo. –Aún no he terminado contigo Koi! Susurró en el oído del moreno. Y tal vez el que no puede caminar, pero en días seas tú!

Esto estremeció a Akira provocándole escalofríos, pero mucha excitación.

Y digamos que las madres rara vez se equivocan.

(N/A: Uf! Que epílogo más largo ocupa casi tanto como el capi, bueno sigo)

A la mañana siguiente estaba de muy buen humor (y podía caminar perfectamente); incluso escuchó a los profesores.

Esto en lugar de alegrar al claustro los dejó aterrorizados.

-Cuando estalle será peor! Se quejó Prof. 1

-¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esto! Exclamó histérico Prof. 2

-Creo que voy a jubilarme. Dijo Prof. 1

-Solo tienes 30 años. Le recordó su compañero.

-Auxiliooooo! Gritó Prof. 1

Hanamichi le contó a Youhei lo ocurrido, sin mencionar detalles sin importancia como que él y Akira no habían parado en toda la noche, el interrogatorio de sus suegros. Naa! Tonterías! ¿A quien le importaba eso?

-¿Me llamó Koshy! Exclamó Hiroaki cuando Akira le explicó su última hazaña. ¿ Toda la noche? ¿Pero de que planeta sois vosotros dos?

-Oi! Grita más que en Plutón, no se han enterado. Se quejó Akira.

-Te recuerdo que tu madre ya lo sabe! Sheesh! Con lo estricta que parece, y mira que liberal que nos ha salido. Dijo Hiroaki palmeando la espalda de Akira, este se rascó la cabeza y rió.

Dos semanas después los 4 equipos más fuertes de Kanagawa: Shohoku, Ryonan, Shoyo y Kainan; disputaron un torneo amistoso. También participaron Maki, Fujima y Hanagata.

(N/A: No voy a relatar los partidos; ganó el Ryonan y ya está).

Al terminar todas las fans de Akira empezaron a echársele por encima. Y esto Hanamichi no quiso tolerarlo.

Gruñendo y murmurando, vete tu a saber que, se dirigió a la conmoción.

Ryota intentó detenerle, ya que sabía que Akira y Hana eran pareja al igual que Youhei y Kaede; pero Mitsui se lo impidió.

-No te metas o saldrás herido. Además que nosotros sepamos nunca ha puesto la mano encima a una mujer. Dijo Mitsui. Ryota asintió.

Kaede y Youhei miraba atentos todo el embrollo.

-No…no será capaz de…Dijo Youhei pasando una mano por su pelo.

Hanamichi rescató a Akira de las br…fans y atrajo a Akira hacia su cuerpo, luego le dio un beso en los labios delante de todo el mundo. Cuando Akira abrió la boca para decir algo, Hanamichi aprovechó para meter la lengua dentro.

El único ruido que se escuchaba eran las carcajadas de la banda de Hanamichi.

-Si es capaz…Murmuró Youhei.

-¿Él! ¿Te referías a él? Gritó histérica Haruko señalando a Akira.

Youhei iba a contestarle como se merecía pero los labios de Kaede se lo impidieron.

-Ahhh! Gritaron las fans de Kaede, para luego desmayarse como habían hecho las de Akira.

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos antes? Se quejaron las de Hanamichi.

-¿El mono rojo con Sendoh? ¿Rukawa con el amigo del mono rojo? Exclamó Kiyota.

-¿Celoso? Se burló Miyamasu.

-¿Celoso yo? Maki-sempai está más bueno que todos esos juntos! Cuando Kiyota se dio cuenta de que había dicho quiso morirse.

-¿Eso crees? Preguntó Maki avanzando como un cazador hacia Kiyota.

-Ah! No…yo…quería decir que mphhhh! Fuese lo que fuese, lo que Kiyota quería decir, los labios de Maki evitaron que lo hiciera.

Fujima y Hanagata se miraron y luego se apuntaron a la moda.

Hiroaki miraba satisfecho es espectáculo. –Soy el mejor cupido del universo.

Entonces alguien le tocó le hombro con un dedo. Era Mitsui.- ¿Quieres imitarles? Susurró agarrando a Hiroaki por los hombros y acercando sus bocas a escasos milímetros.

_**OWARI**_

Kh9: Ya ta! ¿Y bien que os ha parecido?

Hana: Has dejado el lemon a medias justo cuando me tocaba a mí ser el seme.

Ru: Al menos tú has tenido, nosotros ni lo hemos visto pasar.

Kosh-Kosh: ¿Con Mitsui!

Michy: Oi! Que prefiero mil veces a mi Megane-chan.

Aki: ¿Y se supone que el pervertido soy yo, cuando esos solo hablan de sexo?

Kh9: Bwaaaa! No les ha gustado. Snif! Snif! Bwaaa!

Aki: A mi me ha gustado mucho, no llores más que luego te duele la cabeza.

Kh9: ¿ De…verdad…Sniff!...te ha gustado…Sniff?

Aki: (Asiente una y otra vez)

Kh9: ¿Y si no hubiera puesto lemon…Sniff?

Aki: …

Kh9: Bwaaa!


End file.
